Naruto: Unattainable Dreams
by JAGA03
Summary: What if Naruto was declared no longer fit to be a Shinobi based on mental instability, what if because of this he does not lash out rather turns self withdrawal from all that is around. What if someone came and offered him a purpose a reason to continue living, a dream to work towards. What if that dream Naruto can understand
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything except the stuff I write down in a book that is not Fanfiction, haah yes I have my own stuff I work on but this is, The concept that I took this from is **: Sagistic2034 **at **** s/9369148/1/Uzunami-Clan**

**Also to anyone out their who wrote a Naruto joining the Akatsuki, too many of them (Deadpool yells out SPOILERS)**

**On the other hand this is what I wanted to write for a while sure, I hope you enjoy**

**Also please review but hell no flaming my Grammar is terrible.**

* * *

Prologue

Konohagakure, The Hokage office three weeks after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage sat is silent thought in her office, she was waiting for Shikaku Nara to enter her office.

As a Nara she knew he would be a tad late, therefore she knew that she had a reason to be cross with him.

The door to her office opened and a scarred spiky haired man walked in "You called for me Lord Hokage."

Lady Tsunade gave a nod and then said "How is the situation with Naruto?

To this the Nara said "Why don't you call in the Anbu you posted on him, I'm sure they can tell you."

To this Tsunade raised her eyebrow and said "How long have you known?"

To this the Nara answered "Since you just told me."

She cursed herself, she had fallen for the his trap, sure he was a slacker, but he was also a tactical genius "I'll let that one slide, tell me how has he been?"

To this the Nara sighed and said "Well apart from refusing contact with anyone other than the Ramen Shop man and his daughter and the two from the Hyuga he has been well socially withdrawn."

Tsunade sighed and said "That is to be expect of him, after all."

To her sigh the Nara responded "You shouldn't create such troublesome situation for yourself."

See looked at him and said "I am Hokage, there are many things I have to do and do not wish to, this was among one of them."

The Nara said nothing to her he just looked at her and waited for her to come up with some justification for what she had done.

When she failed to come up with one he said "If I recall the report it said that it was _likely_ that he would be unfit for action."

Tsunade looked at him and said "What they say on paper and what they say are two different things."

To this the Nara shrugged and said "If you feel any pain or regret about what you have done then it is your due, good day Lady Hokage."

He gave her a polite bow and left, she could tell that he did not support her decision. "_Shit what crap have I gotten myself into?_"

The Nara was right she was to blame for this, it was her decision after all.

Her mind drifted back to her choice two weeks earlier, could she have said something different, what went through his mind when she said that.

* * *

_Two Weeks earlier_

"_I am sorry to inform you of this Naruto, but you have been deemed medically unfit mentally, to continue to serve in the Shinobi forces."_

_The only expression on Naruto's face was a blank one, one that wished for this all to be some sick joke._

_"Um, Granny Tsunade, this is a joke right, you're not really kicking me out?"_

_Giving a heavy sigh Tsunade said "I'm sorry Naruto but that is what I am saying, I'm sorry that it came to this after all you've done-!"_

_Naruto did not even wait for her to finish he had already taken of his head band and dropped it on the floor of the office._

_Tsunade was shocked that he did not put up a fight or even try to argue with her. "No Mam, I'm the one who is sorry, after all I've done."_

_With that he turned and left her office, she was stunned by what he had just done, she thought he would at least argue or give her time to explain._

_Shizune came in through the door "Tsunade something is wrong, Naruto did not smile at me or greet me when he walked past, what's more he does not have his headband!"_

_She stopped when she saw what was lying in the room then she looked at Tsunade._

"_Please tell me that what just happened did not just happen?"_

_Tsunade could not meet her gaze, instead she looked down at her desk and said "I'm sorry but it did, his mental state is not healthy enough for us to have him as a Shinobi."_

_Just then a small annoy voice came out "Hey Grandma lady, what did you do to Naruto, you big jerk he is not even talking to me when I say Hi!"_

_This was the voice of Sarutobi's grandson, he was not happy, he was angry enough to burst into her office and say this to her face!_

_"What's done is done, I will not revoke the decision I have made."_

_In the mean time Naruto had left the building and was on his way home._

_Kiba who had now healed from his injuries looked at him and said "You Naruto, you want to go train, I mean it can take your mind of things." _

_He notice the missing headband and asked "Naruto what happened, where is your headband._

_ To this Naruto gave his friend a blank stare and said "I'm sorry Kiba I am, but I'm not fit to be a Shinobi, Lord Hokage's order."_

_Now Kiba may have been dim, but he knew that there was no way Naruto was okay, he was being way to polite_.

_At this moment Shikamaru popped up and said "Dolt where is your headband how do you intend to be Hokage when you can't remember it."_

_He looked at the almost soulless look Naruto had on him and said "Hey Naruto, what about your dream?"_

_To this Naruto said "My dream has been taken and shattered."_

_Shikamaru now knew something was wrong and asked "Naruto don't kid around, what the hell after all we've been through what's happened, don't tell me you quit being a Shinobi!"_

_To this Naruto shook his head "I did not quit, I was deemed medically unfit."_

_The calm nature and face that he put on did not suit him at all, in fact he kinda made the face of a man who had nothing left to live for._

_It shocked Shikamaru so much that he actually ran up to Naruto "Wait, Naruto this can't stand I'll have a word to my Father about this, he is a clan head."_

_To this Naruto shook his head "It is no use I am not a Shinobi any more, Lord Hokage's word is law."_

_Now Shikamaru could not say anything in reply to that._

_"Naruto what the hell has happened to you?" Shikamaru thought this as he and Kiba watched Naruto walked back to his apartment._

_Kiba looked at his friend "I'm going to tell my Mom and about this bullshit, she can't do that to Naruto!"_

_Shikamaru wanted to tell his friend that he was right, but he knew that what Naruto had said was true._

_Naruto now saw in his apartment and went through all the useless trash he had, his picture, his tools, his scrolls all of it they were of no use to him now._

_He didn't even need his orange jumpsuit, taking it off he was now in his regular black shirt and short green pant he wore under it._

_Putting it all in a bag he decided to take all of it and put it into the trash. He heard a knock on his door, opening up as he was about to take out his trash he saw Neji standing their._

_It was clear that he had obviously run over here, though he kept his clam composure, Naruto could tell he was worried._

_"Naruto, Naruto is it true that you are no longer a Shinobi, tell me this is some sick kind of joke!"_

_Looking at his friend he said "No Neji, it is not a joke, I thought so at first to, you can ask lord Hokage if you really want."_

_Neji saw the bag Naruto was holding grabbed his arm "Naruto it all aside just because one woman told you, you're not worth it!"_

_Naruto knew what Neji was trying to say and he looked at his friend and laughed._

_"Neji, you recall how you said I would never understand having a mark that set me aside from everyone else?"_

_Neji raised his eyebrow and then asked "Wait, what that has to do, with this?"_

_Naruto smiled a mirthless smile and said "Neji, since the day I was born I was hated by all in this village, in my childish mind, I thought if I became Hokage I would be given some credit or at least some recognition and kindness."_

_At this point Neji did not know what to say. "Neji, I was hated because the fourth Hokage chose me as his Human sacrifice to stop the Nine-Tails."_

_Neji did not faze with this he looked at him and said "What of it, you aren't him."_

_Naruto stopped smiling and said "Neji, you and I may know that, but may others don't and don't care to."_

_Neji looked on at shock as his friend walked past him and proceeded to take out the trash._

_As Naruto went back inside his house he said "I was declared medically unfit in my state of mind, no one else was, there is only one reason for that."_

_Neji just stared as his friend walked inside and close the door._

_Neji did not know what to say, nor did he know what to do._

_He would have asked Naruto about his Nindo, but he knew the answer he'd get._

_"Shinobi are the ones who have them, I am not one, any more."_

_He now looked at the sky "Perhaps Gai Sensei would know what to say to him?"_

_With that he went off to find his Sensei and ask him about a solution._

_Naruto at the moment heard him leave and sighed "I'll just go get some ramen then come back home."_

_Naruto opened the door to find Shizune at his door step, he close the door behind him and walked right past her._

_"Naruto, wait, why are you ignoring me!"_

_To this Naruto did not answer, he just kept walking. Shizune ran up to Naruto to try to grab his hand but he simply moved it out of the way._

_"I'm sorry, I really am, you should probably do the things your meant to for Lord Hokage and all don't bother about me."_

_What struck her was that he no longer called Tsunade by her name._

_Naruto headed to his favourite place Ramen Ichiraku, he sat down their and asked "I'll have the regular."_

_Teuchi, who had practically watched the boy grow up said "Hey what's happened, you never come without a smile?"_

_Naruto sighed "You'll hear eventually, I don't really want to talk about it, well now at any rate."_

_The owner respect his wishes and said "Ayame make, double this poor guy's been through something."_

_Naruto looked up "I can't pay for two sir?"_

_Teuchi shook his head "You need not worry this one's on the house, you should cheer up a frown does not look good on you!"_

_For the firs time since before he entered the Hokage's office Naruto managed a smile._

_"Thanks old man, you are the only guy who truly understands me."_

* * *

_Present Day_

Naruto's day consisted of reading books in his house, walking around his house, going to Ramen Ichiraku, speaking with Neji and going back home to sleep.

One of the Anbu assigned to him said "He just does the same thing every day, is he on to us, no he is only a child?"

To Naruto this was not his concern, he did not know and at this point he did not care about anything.

The only thing he cared about was how he was going to get his next meal.

"_I'll ask the fox him he has any advice, he may not like me, but he may be willing to help me_?"

Closing his eyes Naruto concentrated so that he could enter his mind-scape.

* * *

_Within Naruto's mind_

"Hey you there at all I could use your advice." Naruto said this to a lard gate with a seal on it, behind the seal two massive red eyes opened.

"**Why would a being as weak as fragile as you think that I would help you**?"

To this Naruto said "I won't say were the same, but man we are in the same body after all, you could you know help out?"

To this the massive nine tailed demon fox said "**Why should I, you are my cage and your Fourth Hokage my Jailer, what do I owe you**?"

To this Naruto gave a sigh and said "You don't owe me, but man can you at least help me survive?"

To this the demon fox gave a loud laugh.

"**I may perish with you, but it will be only a matter of time before I revive, while you do not**."

Naruto sighed and said "Sorry to waste your time, then I guess even we can't be friends."

He heard the fox snort as he left his mind scape.

* * *

_"Well that was a waster of my time, guess I'll just go to Ichiraku's again_."

Naruto now yawned and stood up from where he was sitting and went to open the his door to go out.

He was glad that there was no one outside and he went with some of the money he had saved up from his days as a Shinobi.

Reaching Ichiraku's he said "I'll just have the what you give me thanks."

Teuchi who had heard the news knew that the boy must be hurting and did not grudge him his monotone voice.

"One bowl coming up, Ayame Naruto's here."

Tuechi's daughter came out and greeted Naruto "Hi Naruto, come on you can be open with us here, I mean I feel like your older sister cooking for you everyday!"

At this Naruto did smile, a little but only a little "Thanks you guys."

Naruto then waited until he was served paid and then left he headed back to his house.

"I guess I'll waste away until I die, I think many people would like that."

He now saw the Hokage monument.

"I don't care about it any more, after all the best dreams are the unattainable kind."

Naruto now saw that Kakashi was looking at him, he ignored it and went on "_He only cares for you now that Sasuke is gone, after all he did spend the month train him over than you_."

This voice in his head was right about that. Naruto sighed and said quietly to himself "I guess I can't win, not in a village filled with prejudice pricks."

Naruto then looked with scorn now in his heart at the Hokage's office.

"_If I was not being watched would I leave, the only people I talk to are those in Ichiraku's_.

He was right about that, the only people he had not refused to talk to was them "_If I can't be a part of this village why should I stay?"_

* * *

_In Amegakure_

An orange haired man in a black cloak with red clouds stood within the rain.

He had just received a report of what was happening within Konoha.

"So it seems that the container of the _Kyūbi_ has been removed from the Shinobi Corps in."

He said this while he looked out at the rain a blue haired woman came to his side.

"What do you make of it, do we intend to capture him?"

To this the man just shook his head "No, we don not, I do desire that you pay him a visit, but do so outside of your uniform."

She raised an eyebrow at this and asked "To what purpose do I go to visit him?"

The orange haired man took in a deep breath and said "If he still desires to change the world like was reported he will join us."

The Blue haired woman now spoke again "Do you believe that he will trust us, I would assume you will keep that we will extract the nine tails from him a secret?"

Her leader shook his head "Oh I intend to reveal to him our plans, he has no future left in Konoha, he knows that, we can give him one."

The blue haired woman looked at her leader and gave a polite bow and left, her hard task lay before her.

"_What will happen if he accepts, on S Rank are allowed to join us?"_

* * *

_Konohagakure Five days later_

Naruto had done his usually shun everyone except Ichiraku's. He was used to being ignored so it was kind of strange when his _friends_ tried to give him attention.

The only one of them he did give time of day at all was Neji, two reasons, one Neji was branded just like him, two Neji had made sure that he could see Naruto with Hinata every day.

Yeah so he gave her time of day too, but they did not really speak, she would only listen and stuttered to him.

Neji at least would talk and ask him about what he was doing.

"If you are desperate I can ask my uncle to let you work as an attendant to Lady Hinata?"

Naruto looked at Neji and said "I am quite sure that would not go down well and you have others in your clan to worry about killing me in my sleep."

Neji sighed he had not got a smile out of Naruto the whole time, the only time he did show any signs of it was when he was at Ichiraku's.

Hinata on the other hand had blushed deeply when the thought of Naruto as her attendant appeared.

"I guess you two should be off to train again, I can't stay here all day either."

Neji nodded, he knew that Naruto was right, he and Hinata did have to train also Naruto could not sit around at Ichiraku's all day.

"I'll see you again tomorrow."

Neji and Hinata left Naruto who just looked at Teuchi "Hey you know me, what do you think I should do."

To this the old man had no answer but said "I think you should try to find your own reason, if you take a cause given by another it will break when you need it most."

Suddenly a women with blue hair some sort of flower in it and orange eyes walked inside. From her dress she could have been any one.

"Ah a new face what could I get you?" Teuchi asked as he saw a new face.

To this she replied "Get my what you think would most suit me."

Teuchi looked at her then said "Alright its coming up, be right back."

Running in back the Ramen store owner was going to prepare the meal himself.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, am I right?" Naruto who was just about to leave stopped when the woman said his name, their was not hate in her voice.

"You're not from around here are you, lady?"

To this she said "Oh no I'm not, but I would prefer to talk to you, it took some trouble to deal with the masked me who were shadowing you."

At this Naruto looked at her and knew that she could not have just said that out loud.

"You are perceptive, even for a child, you have a resistance to illusions." Naruto now had no doubt that he was under some type of **Genjutsu**.

"Who, who are you." To this she looked at him and said "The villagers where I come from refer to me as _Lady Angel_."

At this Naruto knew that she had to have some skills, she just took down a masked squad _Anbu_ his he recalled the term.

"I should ask more of what do you want with me."

Then she smiled at Naruto it was captivating, though Naruto knew he should resist due to the fact she could be an enemy "I was sent here to extend an invitation to you Naruto."

To this Naruto did not know how to respond to this, _he_ was invited to something.

"Um, what do you mean by invitation?"

He did not know what to say to what he heard next "I am here to give you a formal invitation into our organisation, I believe you met a few of our members, Itachi Uchiha was one of them?"

Naruto stood at her in the **Genjutsu** for what felt like a minute before he responded.

"Why, why would I want to join you?"

To this she said "We can give you a future a goal, what can this place give you?"

It was a fair call, Naruto knew he had spent what almost lost a month of his life to his own self depression.

"What makes you think I have not found a purpose?"

To this she gave a chuckle and said "From what we have gathered you are no longer a Shinobi dismissed on a whim, also your own teacher neglected you in favour of another."

All that she said was true "You have been mistreated by all the villagers and Shinobi save a few, not to mention the fact that had elite Shinobi watching you just in case you attempted to leave."

When she put it that way it did sound shit very shit in fact.

"Those two from before and the two people in this store, they're the only people you talk to I guess."

Naruto could not help but nod, she was right about that too.

"But you Akatsuki tried to kidnap me, you just want what is inside of me for a weapon."

To this she replied "Not as a weapon, but the Kyubi as well as the other tailed beast can be used to stop the constant wars that ravage our world."

Now Naruto and asked "Why would you want to stop that, why do you wish for wars to stop?"

She now looked at him and said "I lost my parents and my best friend to war, I do not wish to see anyone else become an orphan because of it."

Naruto was shocked he did not know if she was lying or not, but something told him that she really had been an orphan.

"Wait hold up a sec, why did you invite me, I mean I am not even a ninja any more."

To this she raised an eyebrow and said "Why do you really think those masked men were placed to watch you?"

A certain voice in Naruto's head said "_They were there because the village still needs the container of the Kyubi alive, they were there to stop you from having any freedom_."

This voice was not the Fox that was inside him, it was his own, part of him that he had been longing to let out.

"What would you do to me if I were to decline?"

She looked at him, "I would leave you, though I do wonder what they will do with the Anbu I killed, perhaps they would take you in for questioning?"

That would be putting it mildly and Naruto knew it, deep down for some reason he felt as if he did want to leave with her.

The voice that he had kept silent was now saying "_Those who hated you and feared you are chaining you to this place, even the Hokage loathes you, for what you had no say in or control over!" _

Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to release the Jutsu, he was successful and now looked at the real lady who was eating her Ramen.

He did not know she had let him out and he did not know that she knew what he would ask her next.

"So just asking if I were to go with you, how would you get me out?"

To this she did not answer him until she had finished her bowl.

Paying for it she turned to Naruto and said "If you come with me you can find out, do I take it that you have are going to accept the offer?"

The moment of truth had arrived and Naruto knew he can't stall it any longer the voice within his mind pushing him on, he did not want to know what the fox would say, nor did he care for it.

"I guess if I want to do anything with myself then I would have to agree with you, there is nothing that will help me here, I have no dreams or desire left here."

She now stood up and so did "I must say for us to leave peacefully you must come with me right now."

She offered him her hand and Naruto was a bit hesitant to accept but he did.

"All that I have left is nothing to do with Shinobi training, I cast that aside some time ago."

She gave him a nod and now the stepped out of Ramen store.

Teuchi had heard it all but remembered none of it, she was not a S rank missing nin for nothing, she also had left precautions just in case as well.

The sad truth of the matter is that it was not anyone of any higher rank that noticed Naruto was gone.

The next day this was discovered by two Genin who were the only ones to visit the boy everyday.

* * *

**Okay how was that, I mean was it alright, I know it is pushing it but think of it if Naruto came to the conclusion that he was being tied down by the village**

**Well thats all from me for now PLEASE REVIEW I mean it, but no flaming thats cruel**


	2. Chapter 1: The Consequences

**Okay here I go hope you enjoy this not much to talk about here, just know this is kind of a _I just wanted to try this_ project**

**But still Please review No flaming advice is welcome and its 1:42 Am when I am editing this**

* * *

Chapter One

Tsunade was looking over reports for village expansion, she was trying to push the matter that Naruto had closed himself off from the world out of her mind.

"_Shit why do I feel guilty if I even see the orange, is orange even a colour?"_

She knew full well that crushing the dreams of the Shinobi that saved her life was not something that she could just brush off.

She could even hear his voice in her head "_No Lady Hokage I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I even attempted to save, I'm sorry that I did anything for this village, I'm sorry that I am the nine tailed demon fox to like everyone in this village!"_

She silently cursed as she heard these words. Leadership was all about doing what was right for the majority over the minority.

She knew that Naruto had suffered in his life, she knew that he had to endure the pain of being hated and being an orphan.

"_What have I done, is this his way of dealing with this, he would rather pretend that it does not exist?"_

She had Anbu watch him in case he tried to commit suicide.

To make matters worse for here the clan heads whose children happened to be friends with Naruto were not being very cooperative with her now.

She sighed as she signed some documents on her desk she also had that matter of Danzo.

She knew that this man would try to recruit Naruto as soon as he had left the Shinobi forces.

Another reason why she had the Anbu on alert just in case. She knew Danzo was well earned of the title "_The Darkness of Shinobi_", in fact she was surprised that he had not attempted yet.

Her Anbu took in shifts of four, two would leave and two would stay and rotate.

They were due to report in two hours from now, or at least two of them were.

What she did not expect were the two Hyuga Genin burst in through the door. "Lady Hokage, its Naruto!"

Tsunade looked at the male of the two Hyuga and said "What is it about Naruto?"

She was trying not to let the concern in her voice show.

"Um, Lady Hokage, Naruto's gone!" Lady Hinata said this though she did kind of stutter.

Tsunade now looked up at them and said "Hold on, repeat that for me, _he's gone_?"

Both Hyuga nodded she was aware that they would visit him everyday, so of course they would notice his absence.

She now stood up "Tell me all that you know, don't miss a single detail from your last meeting with him!"

* * *

Ten minutes later Tsunade had heard and dismissed the two Genin.

She signalled for two Anbu to enter the room.

"You two, find Kakashi Hatake and Tsume Inuzuka." Both Anbu gave her a nod and left.

"_Shit what the hell has happened, Naruto could not have left the guards would have turned him back and the Anbu would have stopped him from leaving during night?"_

Then it came to her, the Anbu were due to report in soon.

"_Naruto may be skilled but I am sure he can't take down any Anbu, after all he's still a Genin_?"

It was at this point she recalled that Might Gai's father was only a Genin and took on all Seven swordsman of the mist.

"_I can't think about that now, I have to focus on the fact that Naruto was either kidnapped or left the village."_

She knew that now Naruto had nothing here, she knew what she have done may have made him look elsewhere for his dream.

Her grandmother Mito Uzumaki would not be pleased that she just let one of her last clansman run off.

On top of that Naruto was the Villages Jinchūriki, this was not going to sit well with the council, it also would give Danzo more ammunition against her.

This was not good and she knew Danzo if he had an advantage he would use it.

"_Dammit Naruto why do you have to go on making other lives more hard, why can't you just try to be like a normal child?"_

Then it hit her, he can't act like a normal child because he isn't one, he does not know how a regular family functions nor has he ever been part of one.

"_Was it all just an act, was all his bravado just to cover up the hatred and pain he felt?_"

She did not want to entertain that idea, the very thought of it was immensely horrifying.

She could recall that Naruto had not argued or even shown her any forms of conflict with her decision.

"_Did he know that I would do this to him, did he suspect that it would happen_?"

While she held this thought the voice of her grandmother whispered in her ear "_As a Jinchūriki host, he has been abused and excluded all his life, why would he think this as any different_?"

It was then and only then that she came to discover the full consequences of her actions.

"Naruto, did you, did you hate us all along, all of us no matter who we are, did you believe that we would just use you and then throw you away?"

She did not know that she said this out loud, she also did not notice the white haired man who now stood before her.

Jiraiya was before her the Toad Sage Hermit or as Naruto called _'Pervy Sage'_.

He was now right in front of her, by the look on his face this was not a social call to an old friend.

"What do you want?" Tsunade knew full well what he wanted she also knew full well she could do nothing about it.

"Oh I thought I would just pop by and inform you that _I _discovered the bodies of four Anbu today, they had been suffocated by what I don't know."

Tsunade looked at him and raised and eyebrow "Wait hold up there, you found their bodies but _you_ could not tell me what killed them?"

The Toad Sage gave a nod and then said "I would presume that only someone in the S rank missing nin status could pull this off."

His words were rather light, but the gravity they held hit Tsunade like a mountain.

She smashed her fist into her table and said "What the hell is going, on how can an S rank missing nin just infiltrate the village!"

To this Jiraiya replied "I don't mean to be rude but you kinda did not notice that Naruto was gone until those two told you."

She looked up at him and asked "What did you listen in on things that you're not supposed to?"

To this he said "No, I did not, I know because before they came to you they came to me."

Tsunade was about to ask why and then it hit her.

Naruto did hang around Jiraiya a lot so as to eliminate a possible reason for his absence they found Jiraiya to ask him about Naruto.

"What did you think they would just jump to a conclusion straight up?"

Tsunade had to admit those two Hyuga children were not as arrogant as other let her to believe.

"As we're on the topic of Naruto I would like to first point and laugh at you and then call you an idiot for what you've done."

Tsunade really did not need to hear this, actually no she did need to hear this as she deserved every bit of it.

"I made my decision and I still stand by it, he is not medically fit to be a shinobi."

To this Jiraiya gave a loud snort and said "Not fit, is that the excuse you gave him."

The Toad Sage took in a deep breath and sighed. "You may as well called him a demon along with the rest of the villagers."

The Fifth Hokage looked at her former team mate and raised her eyebrow "What did you just say?" This time Jiraiya did not say it so politely.

"You should have branded him demon and put signs around his house as well as locked him up in some shit hole in the earth, I mean you just did that to him in a way."

Tsunade had not heard this version before, she did not know that Naruto would feel like that, in fact she now realised why he had withdrawn himself from all but a few people.

"Grandmother forgive me, I failed you and your Clansman."

Jiraiya sighed again and said "You took away the one this that allowed Naruto to forget that this place was his jail, people crave community, the only thing that Naruto got was hatred."

He paused "Perhaps I should have taken him away with me, dammit Sarutobi Sensei, for not allowing it, he has no more ties anyone in the village."

In his heart Jiraiya could not bring himself to blame the late old man, it was his fault as well.

Jiraiya now walked over and opened the window in the Hokage's office "I don't know who has taken him, but Naruto would not leave for power."

With this the Toad Sage left, he leapt out the window leaving Tsunade to ponder his last words.

"_Was he saying that whoever Naruto left with must have promised him a purpose or at least goal maybe even a dream?"_

Before stood Kakashi Hayate, he must have been found first, the Anbu she sent after him nodded and left in Anbu style.

"I heard that Naruto left the village, it was only a matter of time I guess."

Even now Kakashi did not seem to really show too much stress over the matter. "Kakashi, this makes for the second of your students to leave the village."

To this Kakashi said "I believe that he was no longer my student when you, I don't know expelled him from the Shinobi forces, my responsibility for him ended there."

She knew that Kakashi had kept tabs on the boy despite this, though he did have other things to do.

"I know that you did keep an eye on him when you weren't on a missions."

To this he replied "Then I assume you know that I was on a mission for the whole of yesterday and only got back last night."

She looked up at him "You did not check on him when you returned?"

To this Kakashi said "Not that he'd even acknowledge me, but I will say this, his gaze in the last few weeks seems to have grown resentful of most of our Shinobi."

Tsunade did not know what to make of this, it was the first time she had heard that Naruto was being openly resentful of Shinobi.

"I was told this my the man who owns and runs Ichiraku's."

Tsunade looked at him and asked "And you trust this source why?"

To this Kakashi said "He is the only one, the only villager whose family did not treat Naruto as a monster his entire life, it makes sense that Naruto would keep contact with him."

"Then why did he leave Konoha?"

To this Kakashi answered "A single family that is not your own and you only see when you buy ramen, not entirely something that would hold me here."

She could see the merit in the copy ninja's words. "What holds you here then, from what I know you have no family members left here."

To this Kakashi closed his single eye and said "A few graves are what keeps me here that and a face carved into a mountain."

Tsunade knew that she had hit a spit that he did not want to be touched in.

"My apologises I did not mean to offend you."

To this Kakashi sighed and said "Well what did you want me to do, track Naruto down, the last place he was seen right, we can start their?"

The fifth Hokage gave a nod, she knew that if she wanted to figure out where Naruto was they would have to start as soon as they were able to.

"Go I'll send Tsume Inuzuka and more of her Clan if it proves to be difficult."

Kakashi did as he was ordered, though if he knew Naruto, the boy when he was in the academy could avoid capture for hours.

He did not know where Naruto was or what he was doing.

* * *

_With Naruto and Konan_

Naruto and the Blue haired lady whose name he learned was Konan were now travelling to what was called _Amegakure._

From what Itachi had told them Naruto was meant to be a loud and boastful child even at the best of times, similar to Yahiko.

Yet since they had left his village, or former village he had not said a word to her unless she spoke to him.

"Our intel on you was wrong, you were said to be a loud and most annoying child, yet you display none of those traits to me?"

To her Naruto replied as they ran through the trees "If that's what you want me to be like I could act that way, again."

"I would prefer you to not do so, feel free to be yourself around me and my subordinates."

To this the boy said "You would not like my true self, or rather he just hates everything."

She did not know what to make of that, did he just refer to his _true self_ as someone else.

"Are you referring to what is sealed inside you?"

To this Naruto said "No, that just hates humans."

Most of her attempts to get him to talk were like this, his answers were short and to the point.

Though he was vague with some of them, it was like the Uchiha.

"Do you feel any regret at leaving behind your village?"

She asked this to she if there was still any form of hesitation or loyalty to Konoha in him.

To this Naruto posed a question to her "Would miss your prison?"

She was able to acknowledge that, if he could not do anything or be a part of the village he was essentially there prisoner.

She stopped as she notice a small house stop on their way, it was a place to serve food for travellers.

Now that they were well out of the land of fire she could afford to stop and not have to bother about facing any Konoha Shinobi.

She now turned to look at Naruto "We should rest a while here and eat, you will need to regain some of your strength."

The boy did not argue, though she thought he would say at least some words, he just gave her a nod.

Entering the shop the two seats and ordered some food.

She now turned to him "Tell me about yourself, the you that was not just for show?"

To this Naruto said "I like ramen, I hate those who hate me."

Well it was a start "I told you my name was Konan, I like origami, I dislike those who lie and hypocrites."

Naruto gave her a nod, he hated them as well. Konan could not help but think "_He is so much like Nagato in this state, the amount of abuse he must have went through, it must be that_."

She did not wish to recall the days when it was the three of them, the memory was too painful.

"Naruto, that name is no longer safe for you to use."

Naruto gave her a nod and said "Call me what you want then." Now Konan did catch the words though he did not say it.

"_Call me what you want then, I was given this name by a man or woman I don't know or care for_."

There food was served and Konan ate her meal as well as Naruto.

Now Konan was aware that she was the object of a few of the men's attention.

She also noticed that Naruto did not even look at her once until he had finished his meal.

Then he just closed his plate closed his eyes and leaned back, what was on his mind was his alone.

She did notice that he was not going to pay for the bill, she did not mind, in this situation she was the adult, it was almost like she had a little brother.

After she had paid the bill Naruto opened his eyes and the two of the went off again.

"Naruto I can't help but ask, why is it that you accepted the offer?"

To this Naruto just said "I did so because you convinced me to, is that not enough for you."

In her mind the blue haired woman had to ask "_I know that is not a lie, but there was to be something more than that, decisions are not skin deep that you make them on a whim?"_

She did not complain about it though, she also had to think of what Itachi had reported.

"_Had he given us false information about Naruto Uzumaki?"_

No that in her mind would not make sense, Itachi would not risk a fight with Toad Sage because of that.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, is a purpose the thing you truly desire or do you have an alternate motive?"_

* * *

_With Kakashi_

"Pakkun, can you get the scent?"

Kakashi was asking one of his Ninken about the Naruto's scent, what was strange was the fact that the most fresh scent of his was almost a whole day old.

"Nope after he went into the Ramen shop there's nothing."

Kakashi frowned, Pakkun could smell and was able to detect the scent of people who even masked their scent.

"But I can tell you that after the two Hyuga kids left the scent of a woman entered.

Kakashi noted this, it was not unusual for people to eat at Ichiraki's.

"The thing is her scent only picks up just before she enters the shop, it also ends in there."

Kakshi was able to assume that whoever was this woman was she must have left with Naruto.

"I see I'll have to inform the Hokage of this."

Kakashi had to think "_How does one hide their scent from Pakkun, did they use a transportation Jutsu of some kind, now that would have drawn at least some attention from any decent Shinobi_."

Then it hit him "_Naruto had Anbu posted on him at all times, this woman must have killed them and have some Jutsu to throw of her scent."_

He felt a shiver down his spine "_If Pakkun cant track her she has to be an S rank Shinobi or even on Kage level_."

At this moment Tsume Inuzuka arrived on the scene.

"Have you and your mutts found anything Copy Ninja?"

To this Kakashi could not help but reply "Only that Naruto's last location was this place as well as a woman appeared out of nowhere and entered here."

He paused for a moment almost allowing her to speak before he butted in.

"Also to mention neither of there scents leave the shop, you can assume she was the one who took him."

Tsume was did not look amused not only had the Copy Ninja upstaged her and beat her here, he just made fun of her.

"You did not need to be an ass about it."

Kakashi smiled and closed his eye "Well what can I say, you were late here not me."

This was the last thing that she needed to hear from this guy, he was the most notorious for being late.

"Well I'm going to go report to the Hokage, you can sniff around here if you want."

She looked at him took a deep breath in and sighed as he left.

"That man, why was there a rumour that he was Anbu."

She said this out loud, softly but out loud, "_Dam that ass and his fake Ninken_!"

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Kakashi had just finished his report to Tsunade.

"From what I can tell if the suspect with Naruto is strong enough to take down four Anbu then mask her scent _and_ Naruto's they are already past the border."

Now this was not the news that Tsunade wished to hear, she did not know what she wished to hear, but she knew it was not this.

"Lady Hokage, might I ask, why did you only post on squad on a child that has been targeted by an organisation called the Akatsuki?"

Tsunade did not have time for his taunts.

"You are dismissed, Kakashi unless you want me to expel you?"

Kakashi just left her but as he did he said "It is my suspicion that the said suspect was one of the Akatsuki in disguise."

He left her before she could ask him what he meant by that, leaving the Hokage to ponder the words he just said.

"_Is he implying that Naruto went with them of his own free will, did he knew that she was part of the Akatsuki_?"

So many thoughts were now in her head she wished to know the truth about the matter.

"_Did she reveal who she was, Naruto is not one to fall for looks or things like that?"_

Then above all in the darkest corners of her mind she had to think "_Did Naruto agree to go with them even though he knew she was part of the Akatsuki_?"

At that very moment Jiraiya returned he did not look well, not that he looked unwell he had a very disturbed look on his face.

"Tsunade this is bad, this is very bad!" The Fifth Hokage did not know what to make of what he was saying.

"Jiraiya calm down what is it, what has got you all worked up?"

Jiraiya looked her in the eye and said "Don't ask me how I got it, but Naruto was seen with a blue haired woman just outside the land of fire this morning."

She did not get why he was so worked up about it.

"I crossed checked my sources, though they did not get a good look at her face they did get a good look at Naruto."

Tsunade did not know what to say and then she asked "Was he under some kind of **Genjutsu**?"

Jiraiya shook his head "I would not know, but the woman what troubles me."

To this Tsunade's pupils expanded as she asked "She's with the Akatsuki isn't she?"

The Toad Sage gave her a nod and said "A black cloak jacket with red clouds, also from what I was told she also paid for the meal and spoke in a rather friendly fashion."

Tsunade knew what this meant, it was one of two things Naruto had either left the village under some kind of **Genjutsu** or he had agreed to go with them.

"Why, why would he go with them, they want to use him and rip out the demon inside of him."

To this Jiraiya did not have the answer but then he said "What is the difference in his view of us."

Now if it was anyone other than Jiraiya who said this she would have been in a whole full flung rage.

But she knew what the pervert hermit was saying was true to an extent.

"Shit, we messed up, we messed up big time."

Jiraiya looked at the roof as Tsunade said this, in truth he was looking more like to heaven.

"Sarutobi Sensei, what have we done, what is going to happen to the fourths legacy?"

It was at this moment a rather old and frail looking man entered the room, it was the perfect guise.

The two Sannin knew that he was anything but frail, this man who was now before them was Lord Danzo, the man who made it his life's goal to bring down the Third Hokage.

"It seems that we may have to work together if we have any hopes of recovering the Jinchūriki."

* * *

**Okay here's the deal I put Danzo in because I was going to do an OC who was Tobirama's daughter but then got lazy or I just decided to add her in later for other reasons.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review also below promotional between this and my other title "Madara's Disciple" (Naruto and Highschool DxD)**

* * *

**Issei: So you what got depressed and joined a group of people who what want to use a demon inside of you?  
**

**Naruto: Like you can talk your parent's died and now you live Madara Uchiha the biggest prick in Konoha's history.**

**Issei: I think you would fit that title Ko-whatevers biggest prick.**

**Madara" Actually Sasuke Uchiha my clansman would, I believe this foolish child would agree?**

**Naruto: HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!**

**Issei: If anyone other than me says his name he just magically appears you get use to it.**

**Madara: That was not funny boy.**

**Naruto: GO BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY AND PLAY YOUR STUPID HENTAI GAMES!**

**(At this moment Issei summoned a Susanoo and is chasing after Naruto)**

**Issei: CLANNAD IS NOT HENTAI YOU LITTLE PUNK WHEN I GET YOU YOU'RE GOING TO WATCH 240 HOURS OF MY LITTLE PONY NO STOP!**

**Madara: He write guy was this really required?**

**JAGA03: Yes oh yes it was, thats all folks see you later.**

**Madara: But I am not even mentioned in this story?**

**JAGA03: Get over it and go get angry at anyone who wrote Yaoi about you?**

**Madara: What is that?  
**

**JAGA03: I don't have a death wish google it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Understanding and Acceptance

**Okay here we go, Chapter two lets get into this and all**

**Nothing much going on just fired up!**

**Also please Review it really helps**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Four days later_

_Pain's Tower_

An orange haired man looked down upon the blue haired woman and yellow haired boy.

"I see so you must be Naruto Uzumkai, the Jinchūriki of the Kyubi."

He was just stating a fact not asking a question, this both boy and woman were able to pick up on.

"I can tell you came by choice, let me ask you, why?"

Now this the boy understood as a question "I did so because I was told what you truly desire is peace."

The orange haired man did not smile instead he said "You are correct, that is what we desire, but _peace_, that words is to loose."

Naruto did not question this he got the feeling that the orange haired man intended to reveal to him everything.

"What I desire, what we the Akatsuki work towards is _absolute peace_, a world where no one person can be treated worse than another."

His words were chosen for his target, he knew that as a Jinchūriki, Naruto must have been the subject of much hatred.

In Konoha's time of _peace_ he had suffered abuse and violence, was this truly peace?

"Do you understand what I am saying, Naruto Uzumaki?"

In reply Naruto gave a nod and the man asked "Explain it to me then."

"What you desire is a world where none can act out against another, a world where _peace_ is there for all, a world that _peace _means all can live in peace."

Now Konan was a little surprised the boy was able to come up with an answer like that.

He showed a clear understanding of Nagato's vision, if he could why couldn't anyone else?

The orange haired man looked at Konan and said "He and I are able to understand one another due to the pain we've been through."

Konan did not know what he meant by this, she and him had been together before they took down Hanzo.

"He means that I and he have experienced enough pain to be able to understand why we would take such actions."

It was the first time since she had met him that Naruto spoke of his own accord.

To this the orange haired man gave him a nod "He speaks true."

Getting up off his throne he now step forward and said "Naruto Uzumaki, walk with me."

Naruto did as he was told and followed him to the top of the tower.

Looking out in the rain the orange haired man said "The people of this village call me '_Lord Pain'_, the look to me like a _God_."

Naruto was silent, any part of his rash and stupid personality was dead and gone with his dream.

"Do you think that is wrong of them to say so."

To this Naruto just replied "If it works for you then it is good, if it works against you it is not."

Pain knew that he was referring to himself being called the Kyubi.

"That is true, being called a God makes them look in both awe and fear, for you though it was only fear and hate."

Naruto knew what he said was true and gave him a nod to confirm it.

"Can you understand why I am telling you this Naruto Uzumaki?"

To this Naruto shook his head "No I can't say that I do, but my guess would be you desire me to take on a role."

To this Pain gave him a nod and said "That is it exactly, if I am _Lord Pain_ and Konan is _Lady Angel_ what do you think you are?"

To this Naruto looked down at his seal upon his stomach and said "Other than a demon I would not know."

Pain now waved his hand and the rain stopped as he looked up at the clouded sky "I desire you to be my herald."

To this Naruto raised his eyebrow and said "What do you mean by your herald?"

Pain now waved his arm again and the rain resumed its falling.

"You have gone through pain that few other have, as I have said I am called Lord Pain, if you are my herald what does that make you?"

Naruto knew the answer that this man wanted was not '_The Herald of Pain'_.

"The Harbinger."

To this Pain looked at him and said "That is a title that you will earn for yourself in time, what you are the Harbinger of will be defined by how you act."

Naruto felt the sudden urge to get on one knee before him Pain.

"I no longer use my true name because of what I have endured."

Pain's eyes now looked at Naruto and said "Do you accept that you are no longer Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure."

Naruto raised his head from where he was kneeling and said "I accept that I am him no more."

Pain gave him a nod and said "Then rise, born anew for your suffering you are Kunō, the Harbinger."

Naruto rose and in tradition cut his had open in front of pain as a sign of allegiance.

"I am Kunō, the Harbinger, I serve you and you alone Lord Pain."

Konan looked up at the top of the tower to see the two of them descend it to meet her.

"Konan, you and I will train him until he his read to be recognised by the world as one of us."

Konan gave a polite bow, she did not know what had happened but she noticed that Naruto's hand was bleeding.

"Hold no concern, it is sign of his loyalty to me."

Konan had to wonder how he knew she was looking at the Jinchūriki's hand.

She also had to wonder why she was as well.

"He is one of us in all but strength, come Konan, we can train Kunō as of now."

Konan prepared herself now to train with who was formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf.

She had to think "_Kunō huh, the name his has, it means anguish, what a sad fate it is for a child to endure such pain_."

She now looked at Pain then to Kunō, she was prepared and so was he.

At this moment Pain returned to his seat upon his throne and raised his hand.

Then with a swift swing of his arm he said "Begin!"

The preparation and training Kunō of the Akastuski had now begun!

Konan would get to see what the boy was made of and he in turn would she her skills.

_Unknown Location_

Itachi and Kisame were just doing the usual walking around between missions when Itachi looked up at the sky.

If Kisame was not there he may have cried.

"Hey Itachi why the heck did you stop and look up at the sky?" Itachi turned to Kisame and said "Just a feeling."

Kisame looked at him with the _you crazy_ face, though due to his shark features it's more of, _I'm the crazy one_ face.

None could know how but Itachi had just sensed the brightest flame of Konoha vanish completely.

Within his mind he would weep for the lost flame of Konoha.

Though none how he had learned that Naruto Uzumaki was no longer a shinobi.

"_Did he succumb to the darkness and hatred, did the hatered others pushed on him create his own?_"

All he knew at this point was that he had to get to Konoha somehow to find out Naruto's fate.

The curse of hatred that was upon his clan, that hatred paled in comparison to that Naruto had felt.

"_If he has fallen then how far has he fallen, can he be brought back, do I have enough time to reignite his flame?_"

Now looking back to the sun and then to his partner he said in his calm voice "If we have time we should return to Konoha."

His partner looked at him and said "Oh why is that?"

To this Itachi replied "There is a man in Konoha who should not get his hands upon the Jinchūriki."

It was now that Kisame understood what Itachi wanted him to understand.

"Okay then before we get another mission off to Konoha, I want to see if anyone there can put up a good fight!"

* * *

_Konohagakure outskirts _

Neji had just finished his training with Lee and Guy, Tenten had sat this one out because she did not really desire to have run laps around Konoha.

"Hey Gai sensei, is it me or is Neji rather, um what is that word, it's not, not focused."

To this Gai said "Lee it's distracted, Neji is distracted."

Be it known at this point that none other than, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Danzo, Kakshi, Neji, Hinata and Tsume knew Naruto had was no longer in the village.

That and some Anbu but they weren't anyone of note. "Neji what is it that has your attention?"

Neji could not say he understood that what he had told the Hokage was an S rank secret. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, its mine burden and my burden alone to hold for now."

Gai was no fool, though he did dress and act like one.

"Neji, you mean to say that there is something you know, that you're not allowed to tell us."

Neji did not confirm nor deny that Gai looked at his student.

"_A S rank Secret huh, if he can't say then it must be the Hokage who ordered him?_"

Lee at this moment said "Hey Neji, why don't I join you in your visit to Naruto today!"

Neji looked at his friend and said "We visit him before we train, that way our odour does not offend him or anyone else when you are in the company of others."

Gai looked at his two students and said "What was that Neji, you must regain your YOUTH!"

Gai grabbed both Neji and guy with each arm and began to run another lap around Konoha.

Neji at this moment had to think "_Naruto where are you what happened to you people don't just disappear did you betray Konoha like Sasuke?"_

He sighed "_Well I just hope your alive and well where you are, now I have to make sure I am to!"_

* * *

_Hyuga Compound _

Hinata was sitting in front of her father Hiashi, her father had noticed that she was rather distracted of late.

"Hinata, you have been rather troubled or should I say distracted in the last four days."

He knew that Neji had taken her to see Naruto for the duration of his expulsion from the Shinobi Corps.

"It's, it's, it's nothing big father, just some things that went on during the d-day."

Hiashi knew that his daughter was lying, though he could sense that she had good reason to do so.

"Has it come to this Hinata, where you can't be truthful with you own father?"

He was being a bit harsh but then again for his own flesh and blood to keep secrets from him was absurd.

He had enough things done behind his back by the rest of the clan, he did not need her to join their ranks.

Hinata did not know what to say, she was to weak minded, but then for a moment she saw Naruto in her own mind.

"_Hey stand up for yourself already would ya, I mean your not a failure, no one is, all people can change!"_

She did not know if that was Naruto or her own concious telling her that but she did believe it.

"Father, I, I mean no disrespect, but I, I'm not allowed to speak of it."

Now it was the words _I'm not allowed_ that allowed Hiashi to understand his daughter.

"I see Hinata, in that case I won't question you on it, but if you ever desire to talk about it I am open."

He could not help but feel a little proud that his daughter was able to speak back to him, though she did stutter a little.

"_Perhaps it is that Uzumaki's boys influence upon her, I don't care what it is that villagers say, if he has been able to make Hinata of all people stand up to her father he is capable of miracles._"

This was a compliment, though he had known the reason for the boys dismissal "_I wonder what happened to that boy, is that there something that happened to of late that caused Hinata to be distracted?"_

He could not have known how close to the truth he was.

* * *

_Hokages Office_

Tsunade had almost began to lose her hair over this matter, Naruto the Jinchūriki of the village had been missing for five days now.

She knew that if they wanted to find him they needed to get there act together and fast.

Jiraiya had not luck with his spy network and could not locate the boy or the woman who Naruto was last seen with.

The Toad sage had just left a few hours ago to look into any form of information they had on the woman Naruto was with.

This left Tsunade alone with Danzo a man who openly showed his contempt the Third and his students.

"I take it that your search has been fruitless Lady Hokage."

When Lord Danzo said this it was confirmation that she too had discovered nothing.

"No Lord Danzo, we have not been able to even pin point to direction they were headed into."

Danzo looked over the report of Naruto's last sighting "Blue haired woman, why does that sound all too familiar?"

In his head Danzo could not put his finger on who or what he had done in the past to such an individual.

Tsunade looked at him and said "What do you have information on such a woman?"

To this Danzo shook his head "No just a memory of a time long past, _that_ woman is dead I'm sure of it."

Truth be told he was not sure of it, but his reports said that all involved with the incident had died.

To this Tsunade asked "What makes you so sure of that?"

In reply Danzo said "All involved with that died, my own included."

His old alliance with Hanzo had failed to mention that any of _that _Akatsuki had survived.

At this moment Tsunade said "What is it, I request any information you have you share with us and we will do the same."

In his mind Danzo decided that this information held no real secret value so he told her.

"In the village of Amegakure, there was a group of young idealistic Shinobi who were called the Akatsuki."

The mere mention of that place reminded Tsunade of her battle with Hanzo, she did not wish to recall those days.

"Could they be the same Akatsuki that we face now?"

Danzo at this point shook his head "No my sources say they were killed to a man by Hanzo."

Tsunade then gave a sigh "What are the odds that another organisation with the same name may spring up?"

Danzo at this point said "I do not believe in chance or luck, what they did was deliberate."

Tsunade now looked at him and asked "You just said they were killed to a man?"

To this Danzo replied "I said that my _sources _say, it is possible that others who knew of them or a lone survivor, but that is not probability is not worth following."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh and why is that _Lord_ Danzo?"

To this Danzo replied "It is possible, but if we do follow it what are we going to do sort of asking for Amegakure cooperation we can't do anything."

This was true the village would have to _agree_ to cooperate with them.

"I see, so that is why it is pointless, not that it is not a trail, but due to the fact we would have to openly share our reason with another village."

Danzo gave her a nod "He could lie to them, but if they do find out they can take they can demand something of us, a war with them right now would damage us."

Danzo at this point was referring that they had just started to recover form the _Konha_ _crush_ run by Oto and Sun.

"Jiraiya is currently gathering information as I understand, what have you told the elder council?"

To this Tsunade bit back with saying "What would you have told them?"

To this Danzo calmly replied "I would have told them nothing, they do not need to know until we can't contain the secret."

Danzo took it for granted that this was exactly what Tsunade had done. "I have to say, if they did discover this we all will be in strife."

Tsunade knew this, she also knew that with all these visits Danzo was also too caught up in it to use it against her.

"They will have to be told at some point, unless we can get him back, you know this don't you _Lord_ Danzo."

Danzo knew she was trying to get him to say something out of line, but he also knew that he was far more patience that her.

"I do, I am the Third's Shadow after all, but know this, what I do is for the village and only for that, I would not damage Konohagakure."

This at least was true, he would do what it takes to protect Konoha from outside invasion and within.

It was at this moment that he saw a crow fly past the Hokage's window, he knew that could only mean on thing.

"_That man is coming again."_

Tsunade noticed this too but assumed it must have been one of Danzo's "_He must sure want Naruto back, but he does have his own agenda, I can't forget that_."

She now looked at some of the other files they had on Naruto.

"_I have to say, if anyone can go from the hard as stone knuckle head to a silent and reserved child, there has to be some underlying problem_."

Oh she knew full well what that was.

Though she did not know if Naruto cared about it "_Naruto, why did you leave us, I know what we did was harsh, but it was not forever?_"

Danzo saw that she was lost in thought and decided to snap her out of her fantasy.

"I take it you did not tell him, if he wished to he could return to the Shinobi Corps in two years time." He was not asking her if she did, he knew that she had not.

"Pitiful, you must have wanted his return to look like some kind of special reward for his good behaviour."

Tsunade looked at him and said "He is not all heartless and loveless like you _Lord_ Danzo or those who follow you."

To this Danzo said "Look where your heart has got you and see if you can tell me I was wrong to remove such things from me."

* * *

_Pain's Tower_

The boy formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki was now face down on the fall, he had been beaten by Konan.

It had taken her longer than she had anticipated, the boy had amazing amounts of stamina and was able to adapt his attack pattern to make him completely unpredictable.

Though his level and hers were far between on another.

"Did that take you longer than you expect?" Pain asked this from where he sat upon his throne.

To this Konan had to answer honestly "Yes, yes it did, he is like most genin, he also knows a jutsu that most would not."

Pain gave her a nod and said "He can also make a large amount of clones as we've seen, that would be the courtesy of the Kyubi."

Konan looked at Pain as he said this he had no expression on, then again that body was not Nagato so it was no surprise to her.

"How long do you believe it will take him to wake up?"

Pain's ringed eyes shifted to look at the unconscious boy and said "Not for a few hours, go and take him to a bed and let him rest."

Konan did not question Pain, she just did as she was asked but in her mind she had to ask. "_Why is he being so considerate of this child, does he see himself in him?"_

When he was alone Pain looked at the blood on the floor, all of it was Naruto's or rather now Kunō's. "He, he will be my greatest ally in my quest for peace."

He now looked at the departing Konan, he could not help but feel that she was a little _too _gentle with the boy.

"_I must train him well and hard, he will encounter his old friends at some point, though they may not recognise who he is_."

What he said was true, the boy before him was very different from the boy who had fought at the Valley of the End.

* * *

Kunō awoke to find himself no longer in Pain's tower or at least where he fell down. He sat up to see Konan sitting at the side of his bed. "You heal rather quickly, you were not meant to be for at least another hour."

Kunō then tried to get up, it hurt a little at first but he was able to do so.

Konan at first felt the need to tell him to stop.

But in truth she had to hand it to him no one other than no one she had faced could take the beating she just gave him and wake up an hour later.

"You have a strong healing factor you know that." Kunō looked at her and said "When do we continue?"

To this She raised an eyebrow and said "What's this, you want to continue, in your state you won't last long."

To this he replied "I'd much rather last a little and learn some more than waste away in here."

She had to give him some credit, he rather do something that do nothing.

"If you wish to then it is your own fault for what happens next."

She stood up and lead him out of the room and down the tower to the ground floor where they had sparred before. "_He must have picked up any of the flaws in my Jutsu's_."

They were about to begin when Pain's voice rang out "Stop."

Both looked at him and he addressed Kunō saying "Your body is not yet conditioned to face Konan more than once a day, from your fight, **Genjutsu** is your biggest setback."

He did not need to tell Konan to go and train the boy in Chakra control.

The boy also knew that the mere mention of the word **Genjutsu** meant that he would be going focus on this.

He gave a nod and looked at Konan who gestured for him to follow. Kunō followed outside Pain's tower.

"Chakra control may be harder for you due to your unique circumstances."

Kunō knew this he gave her a nod and she said "I want you to focus your Chakra to distribute it equally over your body."

Kunō tried this by making a hand sign and focusing.

To this Konan could not help but give a short laugh.

He looked up at her, it was obvious that he was doing something wrong.

"You won't be able to do it like that."

She then step closer to him and took out a spread of paper moulded it into a rock and cast a **Genjutsu **on Naruto to make him see it as a steam bun.

"This bun is a lie, it is not real, though it looks smells and may even taste real, it is just a piece of paper."

She then handed it to, the contact with him snapped him out of the **Genjutsu** so he could see what it was.

"If you come in contact with other the illusion will be dispelled and you will be able to see what it truly is."

She then looked to him and then cast if upon him again and said "Regulate your Chakra so that you can release the lie and see the truth."

She now looked at him she knew that with his Chakra control that he would not be able to dispel her Jutsu so easily.

She was just about to turn her back on him when he said "It is done."

It was no lie through his own will power Kunō had managed to focus his Chakra into a flowing current allowing him to see what the steam bun truly was.

"I see you learn fast, we shall repeat the exercise again but this time I will increase the difficulty."

Kunō gave her a nod and she performed the same Jutsu on him.

He knew that he would have to do this as many times as it took till he was immune to it.

Some part of his old self the hard work ethic part still was alive for now at least.

"_No power just comes out of nowhere it all has a price to be paid for it._"

He knew these words, the price of the Kyubi's Chakra, the abuse he had his entire childhood.

* * *

**Be it known, this is not an evil Naruto Fanfic, it is a Darker more harmed Naruto**

**where did I get his name Google Translate, it means Anguish by Google's Japanese **

**Building up to the Time skip next chapter WHAT yes time skip**

**Please review and so on**


	4. Chapter 3: Introductions, task of Suna

**Okay I' back, what not too long, seems like ages and AGES**

**thanks to T51b Moridin for the Beta**

**Also looked forward to this, build up after the time skip!**

**as always please review and disclaimer, I don't own Naruto so no I'm not Kishimoto, sorry to disappoint you out there**

* * *

Chapter Three

_Two years later_

_Amegakurge_

Kunō was ready, Pain had seen his abilities grow as he trained against Konan and even sometimes himself. He had to admit in two years he had gone from a no rank former ninja to an S rank, even Kage level missing nin.

"I must say I am impressed Kunō, the progress that you have shown myself and Konan in the past two years is rather exceptional."

Kunō glanced to Konan who gave him a nod. In a traditional polite bow Kunō said "My progress is thanks to those who have trained me." It was true but part of it was also his own power and volition.

Pain had to admit, the boy had learned very unique and powerful Jutsu for restraining tailed beasts. "Your legacy as an Uzumaki the **Adamantine Sealing Chains**, it will prove useful to our cause."

To this Kunō said "I believed that it would and with the knowledge you provided me I was able to master it."

Pain looked now to Konan "I believe he is ready, we shall prepare to inform the others." Konan gave her friend and leader a nod then looked at Naruto. She had noticed how he may have been empty and hollow, but there were parts of him that were rather charming, in their own way.

Kunō at this point asked Pain as he sat upon his throne "Do I require a mask or some sort of concealment of my identity?"

To this Pain gave him a nod and said "You will also need this." Pain threw him a ring. Kunō caught it. Upon looking at it found it seemed to be made of blue slate with either the word _void _or _sky_ on it.

It was at this point that something Pain had been waiting to see happened. Konan of her own accord had made a mask for Kunō out of her paper. "You will need this if you are to join us then."

The mask was plain except for the right eye which had a red lightning bolts across it. It also had a smiling red mouth, that combined with the eyes, made it look rather sinister. Kunō looked at Konan and said "I thank you for your consideration." Konan gave him a nod to show that she had accepted the compliment.

Pain saw this and in his head had to ask "_They seem to have grown close, how close?_" He now saw that Kunō with the mask on looked rather like an Anbu. "I believe that we are ready. It will have been the first time in two years since we have gathered, do not infuriate them."

* * *

_Konohagakurge_

Tsunade was not happy. She had not found even a single trace of Naruto since he had left the village, after about a month, she was forced to declare that they had lost him. This was not the only problem as about a year and a half ago the village got a visit from the infamous Itachi Uchiha. She did not know if they were looking for Naruto, if they were it was uncertain. What she did know for sure though was that Itachi had attacked Danzo and his forces. **Root** had been attacked by Itachi and a rouge swordsmen of the mist, the shark man Kisame. Both were agents of the Akatsuki both had killed many Konoha Shinobi in there last visit.

_Flash back_

_The Root headquarters was broken and destroyed, all who had confronted the attackers had been annihilated. Root Anbu's bodies were sprawled out across the floor Danzo himself was impaled through the wall. He had his bandaged arm ripped off and his bandaged eye ripped out. Itachi had taken no chances with this man, he knew what he was capable of. Itachi stared into the man's single eye and said "So you have not acquired the Jinchūriki, it would appear so?" _

_Kisame at this put his foot down on a dying Anbu's face. He mercilessly pressed down on his face, the mask first started to crack. Now applying even more pressure Kisame smashed through the mask as well as the Anbu's skull. Kisame looked to Itachi and said "I'm all up for slaughter and a blood bath but why did you remove the guy's arm before you killed him? To this Itachi did not answer he could see that even now Danzo was not going to show him any signs of weakness. Itachi looked around at the eradication he and Kisame had just perpetuated. Itachi stared down Danzo drawing his blade and in a flash he cut right through the elders neck!_

_Kisame at this point began to walk around making sure all the Anbu were dead. Some were not so the shark man made short work of them."Ah all this chakra, I guess it was worth it even though the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi wasn't here." He looked at Itachi and said "We'll have to return now, our presence will have been noticed by now." _

_He was right, even though Root was rather covert, with the amount of chakra they had used to kill them they would have surely been noticed. "I see, we should pull out. I guess it will not be too bad if anyone knew what we have done here." Itachi gave him a nod, he had noticed her as well, a younger member of Root who must have arrived late. She had been watching them just after he finished off Danzo._

_She now knew that they knew she was watching them. She may have been part of Root but when she heard that they knew she could not help but freeze in fear. Itachi looked to Kisame and said "We're leaving."_

_Kisame made a shark like smile and said "As you say, although I do lament on the fact that I was not able to get to taste the Kyuubi's chakra." _

_To this Itachi said "Is that all you think of?" _

_Kisame now looked at Itachi and said "I guess so, that and some other things, you wouldn't understand even if you wanted to." Itachi knew that bit was right, but he also knew that Kisame was a little more than some fool with a powerful sword. With these final words between them the two of them left Konoha just as mysteriously as they had entered._

* * *

_Present_

The very sole survivor of Root now stood before the Hokage. Like all of Root's trainees she had no name and was given the callsign _Wind__**.**_ Tsunade now held a form about her missions over the past two years. "Your service to the village has been noted by a number of the Joinin." The Root conditioning kicked in and she just gave Tsunade a nod. "I'm assigning you to team Kakashi. You will go with them to share information about the Akatsuki with Suna." She gave gave the fifth Hokage a silent nod. "You will take the name Kai for the duration of your time with team Kakashi."

For the third time now she gave Tsunade a nod. This was the last straw and Tsunade said. "And for the sake of the first Hokage try to be sociable with them, don't show any sign that you _were_ part of Root."

She got the message and said "Hai Lord Hokage." Taking off her mask it revealed a rather attractive face, her hair was dark and her eyes were golden. There was no mistake she must have been a successful experiment of Root. She like another Anbu member had inherited the Wood Release from having her cells infused with the First Hokage's.

A man in Jounin attire entered the room. Tsunade had to think "Think _of the devil and he appears." _She turned her attention back to Kai and said "This is Captain Yamato, you two will be part of Team Kakashi and you will do your best to smooth over relations with them." It was at this moment that her mind drifted back out to the young boy in orange and had to think. "_With the current Kazekage, it would have been better if he was here_." But now was not the time for lamenting "You two are dismissed report to Kakashi at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

Both of them stood at attention and said "Hai Lord Hokage!"

* * *

_Unknown Location Underground._

"Ahh, so we are all gathered again at last. I guess you desire us to make our move." The shadowy figure addressed Pain as he said this.

Pain responded to the shark man and said "You are one of two, who has broken your cover and attack Konoha." Kisame had no come back and stayed silent. "I have gathered you here today to introduce you to a new member." At this moment Kunō took a step forward and Pain continued to speak. "He is called Kunō, he has his ring and will be working with us towards our goal."

At this point a guy who wrapped his face up in cloth and wore a hood said. "Who is this nobody? He does not have a bounty from anyone anywhere."

It was at this point his partner, a certain loud mouth by the name of Hidan, said "Hey Kakuzu, can you give money a rest, I mean you can't collect bounties on our allies heads." Kakuzu at this moment told Hidan to shut up.

Kisame looked at the newcomer and said "I see that you are rather short, well not everyone can be tall like me." Kunō did not respond to this and instead looked to Pain who gave him a nod, it was permission to speak.

"Those who have a bounty are not careful enough with their kills."

This was a point that Kakuzu had to agree with. "So you are one of those types, you don't leave anything behind."

To this Kunō said "Oh, I leave people to suffer, leave them to suffer without knowing who or what killed their loved ones."

It was at this point Itachi spoke and asked "Why would you do that?"

To this it was Pain who answered him. "If you simply kill everyone there is no lesson, only death. If you leave a few to mourn the dead, they will understand why both victory and defeat are hollow."

Now all the members did not know what was more disturbing, the fact that Pain had taken a liking to this character, or the fact that this character held the same philosophy as Pain. "Who will he be paired with, we are all taken with the exception of Zetsu." It was Sasori who said this as he eyed the ring upon Kunō's finger, a ring that had once belonged to Orochimaru.

"He will be paired with none. He will act on his own according to my orders." Now all of them even Konan were rather surprised that Pain would allow some newcomer to just act on his own.

"If any of you require help, then call on him, he will come unless he is on a task that I have set him." It was in back of each of the Akatsuki's minds that this no name had made an impression on Pain. Now that the introductions were done Pain said "Are you two ready for the assault on Suna?" He was asking the Puppet Master and the Bomb Artist.

"We are, I don't like to keep waiting."

His partner the blonde haired man asked. "Would it be possible for Kunō to participate with us, I am eager to see what he is capable of?"

Pain at this moment shot Kunō a glance. He did not want to reveal him too soon to the world. "I will not allow him to be with you, but he will hang back in support to keep any others from reinforcing Suna."

Now this was not what Deidara had been hoping for but it was obvious Pain was not going to play ball. "Well then I better hope that they _do _get reinforcements then, by the way Kunō, what is your opinion on art?" Almost all the more human members even Kisame gave a sigh at this but they were rather shocked at with Kunō's answer. "Art, if it is beauty you speak of **that** is something that lasts but is also only for the moment."

Itachi had to ponder his response "_He display's knowledge of great suffering, like myself, he is also a rather strange individual, his answer mean both yes and no_." He was sure he was not the only one who had caught on to this.

"So you are the type who does not give any an answer they want. You would have them figure it on there own." Kakuzu said this, as he confirmed what Itachi was speculating. This young man or boy, his mask hid his age and his voice held no age in it.

"_I will have to be wary of him, I cannot allow him to know where my true loyalties lie._" Itachi thought.

Kunō at this point looked to Pain who knew that the meeting was over. "Kunō travel to Sunagakure. You will observe and only fight if you are attacked." Kunō gave him a nod to accept his role but then Pain said "I would ask you to split their retrieval teams."

Now Deidara cursed, this guy got to fight but only after he and Sasori were in the ritual. "So I take it he will not be a part of the tailed beast extraction then?" Kisame asked this of Pain who just gave him a nod saying "That is correct, he will participate when _I _deem him to do so."

Each figure vanished one by one until only the three of them were left. "Do you desire that I leave now or later." Konan looked at Pain, she had to ask herself "_After sheltering him for two years are you trying to throw off the Hidden Villages or are you wishing him to see how the other Akatsuki fight."_

Pain now looked to Konan and said "You don't approve of my decision, do you think he is not ready?"

To this Konan shook her head "No I just cannot understand why you would allow him to do so?"

Pain did not answer her, instead he now turned to Kunō and said "You may leave now, my orders stand but, you may intervene if the other two are unable to handle their target."

Kunō nodded and thought "_I wonder how much the Children of Suna have grown, not that I will face them, my orders stand_."

* * *

_One Day Later_

Kunō was now near the border of the land of wind. "_With this timing I may be able to hang around in Suna for a while before those two arrive_." It was at this moment where he was able to detect three, no four Chakra sources behind him. He had learned from his constant spars with Konan and the occasional ones with Pain that he was in fact a sensor. Coming to an immediate stop he turned to see four Suna Shinobi behind him.

"You are about to enter the land of Wind Trespasser."

To this Kunō raised and eyebrow "Oh really I thought this was the land of Sand." The one in front the team leader wore full Sunagakure uniform and from what Naruto was sensing he was no threat to him.

"You should leave me be if you want to live." It was at this moment that one of the other shinobi threw a Kunai at Kunō. What was next was all a blur to them. Kunō had peeled off the explosive tag while the projectile went past him then jumped over to the shinobi who were presumably Chunin or lower. Not that it mattered at any rate. He had then slammed the paper bomb onto him and thrown him over his shoulder at the Jonin. To the Suna Jounin had no idea what hit him. As he moved to catch his student he did not notice the paper bomb stuck on his chest.

The explosion killed them both and left Kunō staring at the two remaining Suna Shinobi. If they had not noticed the features of his mask, they now had. The red almost crimson lightning bolt over the soulless right eye with the smile that had been painted so well, it was mirthless. The hood over his head had hidden his hair colour. He looked at the two Shinobi and asked them. "I will allow one of you to leave, if you kill the other." The male out of the pair looked at the female and then acted. It was clear that he wanted to live and was going to kill her to do so.

The female Suna Shinobi had been rooted to the ground in pain. Not a wound of the flesh but the pain of betrayal, that her comrade had turned on her. She closed her eyes unable to look death in the face as her allies blade come plunging towards her. There was silence the silence of the grave, Kunō looked on satisfied with what he had done. A tantō now was sticking out of the male shinobi's head. "Suffer well and suffer long, so that I can savour you pain, your despair, your anguish." She dropped to her knees looked at the blade that was impaled in her former comrades head.

"Was he your friend, no need to answer me, you should probably go find many more of your _friends_ I am sure they will understand what happened." With a rather evil chuckle Naruto left the kunoichi to stare at the dead corpses and bits of her team. As Kunō left he had to think "_I wonder were they a patrol or were they just fools in over their heads_." It was a rather entertaining notion. "_I wonder what will I do while Deidara and Sasori attack Suna, perhaps I can watch them and grab something to eat, what is a little horror to a village_."

If any of his older friends could hear this they would be shocked at the fact that Naruto had grown so heartless. To him the value of human life had lost almost all its potency, he on the other hand would view them as hypocrites. "_I don't value the human life. Why don't they look at all the wars they have started then try to chastise me_." He was right though, those who had fought and declared war had no right to talk about the value of the human life. Then again he was not seen as human by many so as a _monster _the value of the human life was little.

* * *

_Sunagakure_

_Kazekage's office_

Gaara sat opposite from Kakashi, he new that Naruto had admired the man, he also knew that Naruto was no longer within the hidden leaf village. "So, you believe that the Akatsuki will make their move now, what evidence do you have to support that claim?" Kakashi gave Gaara a sealed report from Tsunade. Gaara in turn looked at it, undid the seal, and skimmed over it. He was rather shocked at what it said. He turned his gaze back to Kakashi "More than a year and a half ago, your village suffered the loss of about two hundred or more shinobi?"

Kakashi nodded "They were silent and ruthless. If any teams had responded in time they would have fallen victim to the attack as well." Though it was their own fault for the lapse in security. To reach far enough into the hidden leaf village and kill two hundred if not more shinobi within the space of an hour or two, that fact was what caused Gaara to pause. If they can do that to a village like Konoha what can they do to Suna?

"The picture you paint is not a good one, myself being a Jinchūriki host states that they would come after me."

Kakashi gave him a nod and said "It would appear so."

At this moment a bird flew in to the Kakashi noticed that it was a swift messenger bird. Gaara calmly undid the lace that tied the message to the bird and looked at it. He then looked up at Kakashi and said "A single man wearing a mask with a red lighting strike down his right eye killed three out of a team of four. His attire was a hooded black cloak with red clouds."

Kakashi had nothing to say he had no intel on this member. "I do not know of this member, I do believe though it is not the same team that has infiltrated Konoha."

There was something really off about this, the Akatsuki from what Jiraiya had told them only traveled in teams of two. "The report states that only one was seen, where could the other one have been."

To this Kakashi said "I believe that they would have continued to come here." Gaara knew what it was that Kakashi had just said and stood up and called for Baki to come. "Put the village on high alert, a Man wearing an Akatsuki cloak butchered all but one of a team posted to the northern border." Gaara looked to Kakashi, "Can I rely on your assistance in the coming battle?"

To this Kakashi answered "You can, it is my mission to better our relationship with Suna after all."

Both of them left the Kazekage's office. Gaara closed his eye and thought "_Naruto what would you do if you were here_?" He did not have time to ponder these thoughts as he had to prepare the defences of his village.

Kakashi too knew that Gaara's thoughts were on Naruto, that boy had been the worker of miracles. Kakashi on the other hand did not wonder what would be different if Naruto were here. "_If the fifth ever needs a reminder of her first mistake it will be that she expelled Naruto from the Shinobi core_." Okay, this may not have been her first mistake but so far it was her greatest. Kakashi had a sick feeling though he was in for a surprise, one he would not like.

* * *

_Land of Wind_

_Near Sunagakure_

"Well, well Sasori my man look who has finally shown up, the man of anguish himself!"

Kunō looked to Sasori and asked the hunchback "Is he always like this?"

To this Sasori said in a gruff rude voice "He is, we done waiting."

Before they were about to set off Kunō said "They know of your arrival, my fault for letting one go."

Sasori looked at Deidara to ask if they should continue now that they were compromised. Deidara on the other hand smiled and said. "Oh I like your style, let them know they are going to die huh, might as well savour the moment of our arrival."

Kunō looked at Sasori who said "Don't look at me, we're getting late."

Kunō gave him a nod and said "I will stay out as ordered, unless attacked." Neither of the pair were going to argue that. Pain was not the most forgiving man, _Pain_ being his name as evidence of this.

"I guess we can begin, oh I feel a little excited about all the explosions that I will create."

Kunō now looked at Sasori again who gave out a sigh "He does this, _a lot_." At this point Kunō made a Shadow clone and used **Camouflage Jutsu**.

Deidara looked at him and said "Hey what's with the clone?"

To this Kunō replied "I can see all from afar and up close." Sasori could hear a voice in his head saying "_So I can see both from within the combat zone and outside it._"

At this moment Kunō used the **Camouflage Jutsu **on himself, the two with him took it as the signal that they should start to move forward. Now the three members of the Akatsuki made their way to Sunagakure. All three knew their roles and were ready for the battle ahead, the battle for Suna was about to begin.

* * *

**Okay Guy's please review look forward to the fight between Deidara and Gaara as well as the new team Kakashi**

**Below is the extra's I do for this one, Guest star this time is Rias Gremory**

* * *

**Rias : So this is the world where Madara came from, I have to say it's rather ****disappointing?**

**Kunō: Who are you and what are you doing here?**

**Rias : Ekk who are you and where did you come from**

**Kunō: I am a man in a mask as you can see **

**Rias : Well I can see that**

**Kunō: I am not doubting your powers of observation just the paradox of asking a masked man _who _he is**

**Rias : What they hell is your problem**

**Kunō: My problem, you are in my home looking out my window, that's what**

**Rias : Umm sorry about that, I am Rias Gremory a high class devil of the Gremory clan**

**Kunō: ?**

**Rias : Hey at least look impressed**

**Kunō: ?**

**Rias : Don't you have something to say at lest**

**Kunō: I do get out now**

**Rias : Hey why are you being so rude all of a sudden**

**Kunō: Youre a devil, nuff said**

**Konan walks into the room and faceplams**

**Konan: Hey writer could you like do anythings else, I mean why a red head above all things**

**Madara appears behind her**

**Madara: Because he can, I just had a little skim over a topic called Yaoi, I'm not happy**

**JAGA03: Hey Madara I heard you murdered countless fan girls today**

**Madara: SHUT UP I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU**

**JAGA03: That won't take them down, plus I didn't write it**

**Madara: True I'll let you live, just so I can get another chapter in you DxD Naruto Fanfic "Madara's Disciple"**

**JAGA03: Thanks I guess, that's all folks, search the title [Madara Disciple] if you want to read that me I'm out**


End file.
